User blog:Emptylord/Champions/S
Sejuani * **Arctic Assault will now destroy sections of temporary terrain, similar to a former bug. Unlike the bug, Sejuani _destroys_ the terrain. * **A max-range indicator will now be visible when Permafrost is available and there are frosted enemy champions nearby. Shaco * ** Every third consecutive attack against the same target will summon a hallucination that continues to attack Shaco's target. Hallucinations from any source will be dismissed instantly if they take targeted damage from an enemy champion or turret, or if Shaco goes more than 3.5 seconds without landing a basic attack or casting an ability. Shaco's hallucinations can also summon hallucinations. Each additional Shaco/Hallucination attacking an individual target will deal 50% less damage than the last, for up to 200% damage from ∞ Shacos. **Hallucinations that have killed their target will join with Shaco and behave like . **Shaco and his hallucination will appear in a puff of smoke that conceals which Shaco is the original, with which side Shaco appearing on being decided at random. * ** Shaco blinks to the target location and summons a hallucination. This hallucination will follow Shaco around and attack whom he attacks, as with . * ** Shaco has all hallucinations in an area under his cursor explode in a fanfare of horrors, dealing magic damage to surrounding enemies and causing them to flee for a few seconds. Enemies will take 50% reduced damage from each explosion beyond the first. * ** Shaco has all his hallucinations and mirror images hurl a dagger toward the target location, dealing physical damage to enemies hit. Enemies will take 50% reduced damage from each dagger beyond the first. * ** Shaco throws down a smoke bomb that obscures enemy vision over the surrounding area for 0.75 seconds. When the smoke clears, all allied champions touched by the smoke will be disguised to resemble Shaco for the next 3.5 / 5 / 6.5 seconds. Ranged Shacos will hurl their dagger on each attack. Due to the relative lack of animations within his own abilities, Shaco will instead have a relatively large amount of animation support for his Mirror Images - dashes, channelled spells, empowered attacks, etc. Shyvana * **Shyvana is now immune to crowd control during the dash. Sion * **Now passively grants up to as bonus on-hit physical damage, based on Sion's missing health. While undead, Sion will gain the full bonus at all times. * **Cooldown reduced to 15 seconds from 100 seconds. ** Basic attacks will reduce the cooldown by 3 seconds. **Now removes all crowd control effects. * **Disabling Sion during the channel will cause the ability to go off early rather than cancelling the ability. ***The ability will go on full cooldown. ***An interrupted Decimating Smash will not knockup, regardless of how long it was charged. * **Now scales with . Sivir * **Critical strikes will now increase Ricochet's damage to secondary targets to . Skarner * **Stunning an enemy now restores 50 mana. * **Mana cost increased to 30 at all ranks from 16 / 17 / 18 / 19 / 20. Minor changes= * ** Skarner damages and slows all enemies in a line by 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 % that decays down to 10% over 3 seconds. Basic attacks against slowed enemies will increase the duration by 1 second, up to a maximum of 3 bonus seconds. Increasing the duration does not refresh the current slow amount. |-| Minor rework= * ** Skarner's next attack deals 80 / 120 / 160 / 200 / 240 bonus magic damage and erects a small wall of impassible terrain a short distance ahead of his target. Enemies caught by the wall are shunted aside, but this does not count as crowd control. Skarner gains 30 bonus attack range on this attack. The attack is visually similar to ground-slam, combined with the particle effects of recall animation. ***The location of the wall is calculated intelligently using similar algorithms to . If you're chasing the target, it will place it an appropriate distance ahead that it is almost guaranteed to hit them unless they change path (there would have to be a maximum range that can be countered with sufficient movement speed). If your target is standing still, the tremor will appear behind them but not close enough to hit them unless they run. * ** Skarner hurls his stinger forward in a line, slowing all enemies it passes through by 80% which decays over 2 seconds. Skarner will impale the last enemy champion struck, dealing 100 / 150 / 200 magic damage and pull them toward him. The target will deal 100 / 150 / 200 magic damage and knock up any enemy they are pulled through, and will take an additional 50 / 75 / 100 magic damage for each enemy champion they hit. **The target is classified as suppressed from the moment they are impaled for a total of 1.75 seconds. Skarner is immobilized while his stinger is in flight, but once his victim is in tow he can move freely and will drag them around. **Range increased to 875 from 350. **Missile speed and general effect is comparable to . Sona * ** Sona primes a key whenever she casts one of her basic abilities and can have up to primed at any one time. Activating an ability while at the cap will replace the oldest. Sona's basic attacks will consume all active keys for various empowerments. ** : Sona's next basic attack deals 10-100 bonus magic damage per Key of Valor. ** : Sona's next basic attack reduces the target's damage by 5% for 3 seconds per Key of Perseverance. ** : Sona's next basic attack slows the target's movement speed by 10% for 3 seconds per Key of Celerity. **Sona's current keys will be displayed as wisps that orbit her model. * **Homing bolts range reduced to 700 from 850. **Triggering the bonus damage now create more of a fanfare (sounds and visual effects). ** Sona strums a violent chord, sending homing bolts toward all enemies in an 235-radius area that is centered on the nearest enemy to her cursor. If no enemy is near to Sona's cursor, Hymn of Valor will center on the lowest health enemy in range. * **Aura shield changed to 10% of the target's maximum health from 40 / 60 / 80 / 100 / 120 . * **Active bonus movement speed now affects Sona and her allies. **Active bonus movement speed changed to 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 % from 4 / 6 / 8 / 10 / 12% . **Active bonus movement speed is now modified to 0% over its duration. **Aura no longer grants bonus movement speed. ** Sona and allies tagged by the aura are cleansed of slowing effects and becoming immune to them for 3 seconds. * **Passive removed. Swain * ** Whenever an enemy unit near Swain dies, Beatrice will feast from its corpse restoring over 3 seconds. This is tripled on champion corpses. Beatrice can only feast from one corpse at a time, but will switch targets if a champion dies while feasting on a minion. * **Will now only restore health when the birds successfully return. **Swain's basic attacks, and during Ravenous Flock will mark enemy champions as targets. **New targeting priorities: ***Marked enemy champions. ***Low health targets, prioritizing minions over champions. Syndra * ** Syndra's dark spheres increase in power as she levels-up, causing enemies to take an additional 25 + (5 * level) magic damage whenever they are struck by one. This bonus damage can be triggered by any of Syndra's abilities. * **Damage changed to 35 / 65 / 95 / 115 / 155 (+Transcendent) from 70 / 110 / 150 / 190 / 230 **Sphere duration increased to 7 seconds from 6 seconds. (This is not enough to affect the maximum potential number of spheres on Unleashed Power). **Mana cost flattened to 50 at all ranks from 40 / 50 / 60 / 70 / 80. * **Damage reduced to 40 / 75 / 110 / 145 / 180 from 80 / 120 / 160 / 200 / 240. ***The damage can be increased by Transcendent. **Slow duration increased to 2 seconds. * **Damaged reduced to 45 / 85 / 125 / 165 / 205 from 70 / 115 / 160 / 205 / 250. ***The damage can be increased by Transcendent. * **Damage per sphere lowered to 35 / 55 / 75 (+Transcendent) from 90 / 135 / 180. **Range increased to 750 from 675.